EP11 (Slayers NEXT)
Voices from the Darkness! Smash 'em to Bits, Ragna Blade! (Japanese: り の ! ラグナ・ブレード!, lit. Semari Kuru Yami no Koe! Kirisake Raguna Burēdo!) is the eleventh episode of Slayers NEXT. It was first broadcast in Japan on June 14, 1996. = Synopsis = Oblivious to what she had found in the previous episode, Xelloss briefly explains to Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova what the Claire Bible is. Lina Inverse, quickly takes possession of the Claire Bible manuscript. As she reads on, she finds that it contains a spell that's power can match the Giga Slave; the Ragna Blade. Upon approaching the last pages of the book, Lina finds that nothing is readable since it was beautifully scribbled on by Kira. Meanwhile, within Saillune, Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune puts her father, Philionel El Di Saillune, in a six pointed star with Gourry Gabriev and Zelgadiss Graywords. Amelia states that within the six pointed star, they would be very well protected. Unfortunately, Mazenda was able to warp the four into sub-space, leaving them quite helpless. As Lina, Xelloss and Martina make their way down the mountain; they see a fire signal in a distance. Lina immediately knows that Phil is in danger and makes haste of their travel. They reach a cliff with a rather large and rushing river at its base. Martina devises a plan to push Lina off the cliff but instead, she threw herself off, cursing Lina on the way down. Lina finds a good sized log and jumps down the cliff, surfing her way to Saillune. She finds that some of her magic has returned and was able to cast Fireball at Martina and maintain a short period of Levitation. Arriving at Saillune, Lina finds that her friends and Phil are indeed missing. Kanzel lets her hear the voices of her friends suffering in sub-space and taunts the fact that she wouldn't be able to help them since her powers were amiss. Lina throws a Fireball at the dome-like ceiling since Kanzels voice emitted from it but nothing reacted. Lina then notices cracks in the dome-like ceiling but none crossing the goddess statue and figures that it reinforced the sub-space barrier. With not a lot of powerful spells for her to use that didn't included blowing up part of the city, she was left with the new Ragna Blade spell. She manages to cast the spell but finds that she didn't have enough control of it and misses the statue by a fraction. Both Lina and Kanzel thought that she had failed to break the barrier but the Ragna Blade proved to be more powerful than that. The Ragna Blade still managed to break the barrier and teleported everyone back to the room including Mazenda. Seemingly quite beaten, Lina's gang assumed that Kanzel and Mazenda would leave but they didn't expect them to take Phil with them. Lina begins to think that the Mazoku's true intensions were never to kill Phil; their goal was her. = Major events = Debuts = Characters = * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev * Zelgadiss Graywords * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune * Philionel El Di Saillune * Christopher ul Brozzo Saillune * Alfred Saillune * Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova * Xelloss * Kanzel * Mazenda * Kira = Spells = * Elmekia Lance (Amelia) * Fireball (Lina) * Levitation (Lina) * Ra Tilt (Zelgadiss) * Boost (Lina) * Ragna Blade (Lina) * Summoning (Zelgadiss) = Trivia = Errors Eyecatches Category:Slayers NEXT episodes